


A Friend Of Yours Is A Friend Of Mine

by valiantlybold



Series: Not Just A Random Dicking [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Amateur Pornography, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Top Logan, Top Nathan Summers, Unprotected Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, they discuss safety and stuff but buckys too Subby to listen lol, top Frank Castle, trucker cable, trucker frank, trucker logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantlybold/pseuds/valiantlybold
Summary: Life’s going to be hell until finals are done. Consider thisgoing out with a bang,as it were.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, James "Bucky" Barnes/Frank Castle, James "Bucky" Barnes/Logan (X-Men), James "Bucky" Barnes/Nathan Summers
Series: Not Just A Random Dicking [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300253
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	A Friend Of Yours Is A Friend Of Mine

When Bucky comes home, he counts three heads on the couch, instead of the usual solitary one.

“Logan?”

One of the heads turns. Logan grins as he sees Bucky, quickly getting out of his seat between the two guests to meet him. Bucky is happy to greet him with a kiss.

“Heya, doll,” the older man says. “How was school?”

Bucky smiles, hands on Logan’s broad shoulders. “School was good. Who’re those guys?”

“C’mon, I’ll introduce ya.”

Under each other’s arm, they shuffle over to the living room, where a baseball game plays on TV and the empty beer bottles are lined up on the coffee table.

“Buck, meet Frank and Cable,” Logan introduces, as promised. “Boys, meet Bucky.”

“Hey,” Frank says, raising his bottle.

Cable doesn’t say anything, but raises his bottle too.

“Know ‘em from work,” Logan explains. “They ran into each other at a stop a bit up north, heard I was shackin’ up in the area, so they called and asked if I wanted to grab a few, y’know? Said they might as well come watch the game here. Hope you don’t mind, hun. I’ll send ‘em packin’ if ya do, don’t worry.”

“Wouldn’t even fault ya for it,” Frank concurs with a snort.

Bucky chuckles as well. “Nah, any friend’a yours is a friend’a mine,” he says to Logan. “Just don’t get too rowdy, okay? I need to study. Got finals soon, remember?”

Logan hums. He leans in and presses a kiss to Bucky’s smiling lips. “Give a shout if you need anythin’. And come kick us out if we get loud. We’ll find a sports bar or somethin’, doll, but you, _you_ need your peace and quiet here.”

“Thanks, babe.”

Bucky has to blush when he feels a hand grope at his ass before he leaves. He goes into the bedroom and closes the door. God, he needs a shower. He had back-to-back lectures all day, so his shoulders are all bunched up and his back is shot to hell.

He undresses quickly and steps into the shower. The water is almost scalding hot but fuck, it works out all the kinks in his muscles. He washes off raptly then just stays under the water for a little longer. He needs the break. He’s got finals in just a few weeks and he still has essays and projects to get done before then. The coming weeks are going to be pure hell so he knows to take this reprieve while he still can.

Soon enough, he has to get out, though.

He wraps his hair up in a towel. He dresses in soft clothes and finally pops out his contacts, exchanging them for his seldom-worn glasses.

Bucky knows himself, so if he’s going to focus on homework, he needs a snack and a drink.

With his eyes on his phone, he shuffles out of the bedroom to the kitchen. He scrolls through the online platform his school uses, looking over his homework listings. He digs around the fridge, half his mind still on his phone, searching for something to eat.

He’s snapped out of it when he bumps into something, sending a few things tumbling out of the fridge. He groans at his misfortune. Bucky sets his phone aside and bends over to clean up the mess.

Behind him, in the living room, he hears someone chuckle.

He stands up straight in a blink. Oh, man, he totally forgot Logan had people over. _Attractive people!_ And here Bucky is, like a dumbass, in fucking booty shorts and a crop top!

“You okay there, sweet thing?” one of the men calls and it’s definitely not Logan.

Bucky’s face flushes hot. “Y-Yeah!” he answers, at which someone chuckles again. “I’m okay. Just- Just clumsy!”

God, if this were a shitty porno, Bucky would be about two seconds away from getting triple-teamed on the kitchen floor.

And honestly?

It doesn’t sound half bad.

 _Come on!_ Logan’s hot, Logan’s friends are hot, Bucky’s a thirsty slut? It’s a perfect disaster and now it’s in Bucky’s brain, which means it’s never going away again.

Okay.

Screw studying.

Bucky’s going to get three dicks at once and it’s going to be great.

Life’s going to be hell until finals are done. Consider this _going out with a bang,_ as it were.

He sets the fridge in order again.

He takes off his glasses for a moment. He bends over and unfurls the towel on his head, then dries his hair off as much as he can. Tossing the towel aside on the counter, he slips his glasses back on.

Bucky walks into the living room. He shuffles in between the couch and the coffee table, careful not to trip over the legs stretched out there. He bends over and pushes the tables a bit away to make some room. He can almost _feel_ the appreciative eyes linger on his ass. Bucky takes a seat on the floor, between Logan’s knees, and rests his head on the man’s thigh.

“Whatcha doin’, baby?”

“Mh. Need a cuddle.”

Logan exhales a long breath. But he starts to pet Bucky’s head.

Despite his ‘plans’, Bucky starts to drift a little. Sitting like this, getting his hair pet, it always makes him go all soft and floaty.

It’s not long before his body starts reacting to what it knows usually comes after this. His shorts start to feel tight. His mouth waters. He hungers for a cock to fill his mouth.

He turns his face in to Logan’s thick thigh. He nuzzles his nose into the man’s jeans, breathing in his warm, smoky scent. His lips fall open. He mouths at the fabric. Hot, wet breaths leave him in needy pants, tongue dragging over the seam.

“Baby, whatcha up to now?”

Mh, Bucky’s brain is vacating the premises. He can feel himself start to turn into nothing more than a ball of horny neediness.

“Please lemme suck your cock, Daddy,” he moans, uncaring of (or perhaps, not even _remembering)_ the other people in the room.

He can hardly remember they’re there, even when they all start laughing. Bucky just wonders what funny things he missed, and even that thought quickly escapes him.

“Uh. Hang on for a minute, baby, okay?”

Bucky hums. It’s okay. It just means he gets to enjoy having his hair pet a little longer.

It feel sort of like a really long time goes by and like there’s a lot of talking happening above Bucky’s head, but Bucky can’t quite say for sure. He doesn’t mind it much either. As long as Logan keeps petting him while he waits, Bucky’s fine with waiting.

“Kitten?”

“Mh?”

“You awake, baby?”

“Mh, yeah…”

“Y’know Daddy always tells you to not be rude, right? Always ask nice and say thank you, and all that?”

“Yeah...?”

“Well, Daddy’s friends’re thinkin’ it’s pretty rude you ain’t offerin’ them a taste’a your sweetness too.”

Bucky whines into Logan’s thigh. Oh, no... He can’t be rude. Being rude isn’t what good boys do. Good boys ask nice and say please and thank you.

“Sorry, Daddy, didn’t mean t’be rude.”

“It’s okay, kitten. I know you’re gettin’ sweet on me. Ain’t always easy when you’re all sweet, is it?”

“Mh- ain’t easy, Daddy,” Bucky mumbles in agreement.

“I know, baby. Go on, then, kitten. Won’t ya go ahead and ask Frank?”

Bucky nuzzles Logan’s thigh one last time, then pulls himself away. He crawls on his hands and knees, the small distance to sit in front of Frank. Now, he instead curls up against Frank’s knee, looking up at the man with big eyes.

“Can I suck your cock, Mister Frank?” he asks in his sweetest little voice.

“Um. I-...still need to call my husband.”

Logan and Cable chuckle. “Poor whipped bastard’s what you are, Frank,” Cable says.

“You’re just jealous ‘cause _I_ actually _have_ a husband, dickhead.”

That makes the other men laugh again.

Bucky zones out a little again since a big, warm hand starts petting his hair once more.

“You can go first, Summers,” Logan’s familiar voice says, as Frank’s voice starts talking to someone who doesn’t answer back.

“Nah. I’ll wait. Somethin’ about going second. Using a pretty little thing that’s already all fucked out and crazy, but still begging for more. There’s nothing better.”

Listening somewhat absently, those words make Bucky whine.

Logan hums. “Can’t say you got it wrong on that. ‘S always good fun to get ‘em more and more messed up.”

“If only you could bring a nice toy like this out on the road full-time. Wouldn’t that be somethin’?”

“I’ve thought about it. Put my kitten in the bunk, all wrapped up in the blankets, fuck him whenever I feel like it, keep him all plugged up and needy…”

“Damn, ain’t that the dream… Hey, you mind if I take a couple photos of your boy? Something to tide me over out on the road?”

Bucky’s Daddy chuckles. _Mh,_ Bucky always _adores_ the sound, he loves it so much when his Daddy’s happy.

“Let’s ask him. Hey, kitten.”

“Hm?”

“Is it okay if Cable takes some pictures of you? Keep him thinkin’ of you when he’s workin’? You get to make him all happy, even when he ain’t here, how’s that sound?”

It takes a minute for the question to really register with Bucky, and even then, it takes him some moments to find his answer to it too.

“Mmh... Swear it’s a secret?” Bucky asks, sleepy eyes dragging themselves over to look at the second guest.

“Oath, Buck,” Cable says, his voice and his face both serious. “I’d never share someone’s private pictures against their will. They’ll be just for me. Just a little treat for me, at the end of the day. Oath.”

That’s a good answer. The right answer.

“Mh. Okay.”

There’s a soft pat on his head that draws his attention back to Frank.

“Hey, pretty boy, I talked to my husband.”

“Yay!” Bucky says with a lazy smile. “Can I please have your cock now?”

“Well, my Matty said he’d love it if you’d let me film it for him. He’d love hearin’ such a pretty thing take care’a me for him.”

“Okay. As long as it’s a secret, y’know?”

"Of course, kitten. It’s gonna be our lil’ secret. No one’s ever gonna know it.”

“Mh… Okay.”

“Here, hand me the phone, I’ll do it,” Logan says.

“Thanks, man.”

Bucky’s comfortable pillow shuffles and moves for some moments.

Then he smells pungent musk and drags his eyes open and lets out a delighted noise at the pretty cock he’s being presented with; big and hard, head hiding in the foreskin yet still blushing red and dripping just a little.

“C’mon, pretty boy, smile for the camera.”

Bucky looks up and does as he’s told, smiling at the camera.

Frank pets his head.

Bucky gets up properly on his knees and positions himself better. He removes his glasses quickly, tossing them into someone else’s lap. Then he leans in and wraps his lips around the head.

Above him, Frank moans.

He suckles on it gently. Pushes and pulls with his lips, rolling the foreskin back and forth over the head, laps at the slit and weasels in under the foreskin to tease the more sensitive skin hiding there.

Frank moans just a little louder.

Bucky slithers his hand up. He finds Franks balls and wraps them gently in his hand. He massages them in his palm then gives the slightest tug. As if on cue, Frank does a few things all at the same time; he moans loudly and squirms in his seat, just barely holding himself back from thrusting into Bucky’s welcoming mouth, and one hand flies to grab lightly at Bucky’s damp hair, while Frank’s cock gives a twitch and a spurt of pre-cum.

 _“Fuuuck,”_ Frank moans.

Bucky stands up on his knees for a better angle. Then, he relaxes his throat and jaw, and calms his breathing. He lets Frank sink deeper into him. He moans around the shaft, drool escaping the seal of his lips. Deciding to be a little cheeky, he glances up at the camera his Daddy holds and winks at it.

Logan chuckles. “As sexy as that looks, baby, it ain’t gon’ do much for Matt,” he says. “He’s blind, y’know, but I think he’d appreciate it if you were a lil’ louder. Told him how much you like his husband’s dick, yeah?”

Bucky pulls off the aforementioned dick with a moan. “Okay, Daddy!” he says happily, replacing his mouth with his hand to keep Frank entertained too. “It’s really pretty, Mister Matt! All big and pink and I love his foreskin, love playin’ with it with my tongue. Tastes so good, too."

Frank groans, his grip on Bucky’s hair tightening as Bucky strokes him slowly.

“Wonder how yours tastes, Mister Matt. How you taste together, bet it’s amazing, both’a you in my mouth and cummin’ all over my face.”

Cable chuckles. “Filthy lil’ slut, ain’t he?”

That makes Logan snort too. “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet,” he tells Cable, then focuses on Bucky again. “You want him to fuck your throat, baby? Bet Matt’d love the sound’a that.”

Bucky’s stomach flutters with excitement. “Can he, Daddy? Can he, _please?”_

“’Course he can, kitten. Go on, tell him how we do it.”

“Okay! Mister Frank, you can hold my head an’ my hair, and I’ll hold your pants, a-and if gotta stop, I just give ya a tap, okay? ‘S real easy!”

Frank grunts. “Sounds good, sweet thing. Lemme stand up, ‘kay? Scoot back a bit for me.”

Reluctantly, Bucky lets go of Frank’s dick and balls, consoling himself with the thought of what’s coming next. As asked, he scoots back on the carpet so Frank can stand up. Just like the man himself, his cock stands tall and proud, blushing pink all over. Frank takes a good grip on Bucky’s hair with both hands.

“Alright, sweet thing, show me how ya tell me to stop?” he says.

Bucky shuffles closer. He puts his hands on Frank’s thighs, then taps his right hand twice to show the signal.

“That’s good, kitten. Okay, doll, open that pretty mouth for me.”

He does as he is told.

They can all probably see how his shorts tent, his little dick all hard and wet.

Frank’s cock slides past his lips, across his tongue, dipping just into the top of his throat. But he doesn’t go further. He pulls back, and does it again. He keeps it slow, stopping where he did the first time, as if to let Bucky get used to it.

But Bucky _is_ used to it! He _is_ used to getting his throat fucked until he chokes, until his voice is shot to hell, until he can barely swallow right for the next day.

As Frank’s grip isn’t very tight, Bucky can take the slight tug on his hair, when he shoves himself forward, when he buries his nose in Frank’s pubes and takes his cock all the way to the root, tongue out as far as he can reach to tease at the base.

Frank groans, staggering in surprise. He tries to pull Bucky back, but Bucky clings to his thighs and refuses to be moved. At least, until his stomach starts turning and his lungs start aching. Only then, does he let himself be pulled free.

He gasps for air, coughs hoarsely, drool dripping down his chin.

“Fuck me proper, Mister Frank, I can take it!” he all but mocks, even between raspy breaths. “Or I’m gonna do Mister Cable instead!”

That makes everyone but Frank laugh.

“C’mon, put your back into it!” Logan heckles. “Slap him, pull his hair, fuck him like a toy, the lil’ bitch loves that shit. Don’tcha, kitten?”

“I do, Daddy!” Bucky answers with a smile

Frank scoffs. “If you say so…”

A surprised moan escapes Bucky when Frank’s hand impacts his cheek. All it does is make the wet spot in his shorts grow bigger.

Understanding what he’s dealing with now, Frank appears done playing nice.

He grabs on to Bucky’s hair, tight enough to _almost_ hurt, then fucks his cock into Bucky’s mouth when he opens it to whine. Instead, Bucky moans around it, jaw falling slack as Frank _finally_ gets into his throat properly.

Bucky’s mind is so close to that place, that place he goes when Logan uses him, the sweet place, the soft, floaty place where everything is made of pleasure. He clings to Frank’s jeans but lets the rest of his body go limp and loose. He’s just a toy, just a collection of holes to be used and fucked and ruined by whoever his Daddy decides.

His body’s all warm and fuzzy on the inside as his throat gets fucked harder and faster, more frantic, Frank getting closer to the edge. Bucky’s top feels wet on his chest, from the drool pouring down his neck.

And then everything stops.

Frank’s hold on his hair gets _tighter,_ he pulls Bucky _closer,_ his dick reaching _deeper,_ and Bucky’s eyes roll back in his head as he feels Frank twitch in his mouth, cum flooding down his abused throat.

Oh, God, oh, fuck, it’s so hot and wet and messy and he can feel it sliding all the way down his throat, and Frank grinds into him, milking it all out of himself, and Bucky knows Daddy didn’t give him permission, Daddy didn’t say he was allowed to cum, but he just can’t stop himself.

His body feels electrified as he cums, making a mess of himself.

Frank drags Bucky off his cock, then. The kid moans, reedy and whorey, as Frank claps him on either cheek.

“Look at that,” Frank hums. “He really _does_ love it. Lil’ slut came in his pants just from gettin’ his face fucked. Ain’t that somethin’, eh?”

Bucky gasps and pants, drool and cum clogging his throat and making him cough and choke, tears pouring down his cheeks.

“Smile for the camera, baby!”

Bucky tries to find Logan’s voice and smiles as best he can. “D-Did I do go- good, Daddy?”

Logan chuckles. “Sure did, kitten,” he says. “You did so good, baby. Such a pretty lil’ boy, squirtin’ all over yourself like that, all covered in drool and chokin’ on cum… Fuck, you’re just too fuckin’ beautiful, kitten.”

Bucky’s heart thrills and races with joy; Daddy said he did good, said he was a good boy.

“Tha- Thank you, Mis’r Matt, f’r lettin’ Mis’r Frank fuck my throat. Fel’ so good, made me squirt like a good lil’ whore, thank you.”

“Alright, who’s next?” Frank says. “He’s _your_ boytoy, Logan, _but_ I know you love some sloppy seconds, Cable. How about it? You wanna go next, Cable, or you wanna go for sloppy _thirds?”_

“Don’t mind either way,” Cable shrugs.

Logan scoffs. “Hey, once y’all’re done with his mouth, I got first go on his pussy either way.”

The men all laugh again. Bucky moans at being talked about like a thing, a toy they’re just passing around and taking turns having fun with. It’s _humiliating_ in all the _best_ ways. He loves it.

“Guess it’s decided then. ‘Least we can use up his mouth, since, as patch’s so kindly remindin’ us, he gets to use this sweet thing’s pussy whenever he damn feels like it.” With the hold on Bucky’s hair, Frank shoves him to the floor. “Go on, now, pretty boy. Cable’s waitin’ on ya.”

Bucky’s whole body shakes and quivers. He crawls unsteadily past Logan to sit in front of Cable instead. He sits back on his heels and opens his mouth, tongue hanging out, making grabby hands after the man.

Cable hums. He takes a long swig from his bottle then stands up.

“Keep filming. If you and Matt don’t mind it, I’d love to get a copy of that video too,” he says. “Gonna be honest, it’d do me _just right_ to watch this pretty boy go crazy on Frank’s dick, and still beg for mine. Better than any porno I’d ever be able to find.”

Bucky moans. His clothes are all wet against his skin, his shirt from drool and his shorts from cum, and he hopes Cable will cum on his face, get it all over him, get it in his hair and his mouth and just _all over him._

 _“Ah,_ Mis’r Cable, Daddy, c’n he cum on my face? Get me messy, like a good lil’ whore, Daddy?” he pleads as he finally can reach out to paw at Cable’s thick thighs and heavy crotch. “In my throat was good, Daddy, but I wanna- Wanna feel it on my face, Daddy, please?”

“’Course he can, kitten, if that’s what you want.”

He moans with delight at the prospect.

All the stupid _talking_ seems to be done then, as Cable starts undoing his own jeans. He gets them open and shoves them down along with his boxers, and lets his cock out and again, Bucky is _delighted._ Oh, all these dicks are so big and handsome and he can’t wait to feel this one in his throat too.

Just like before, he grabs onto Cable’s jeans and Cable gets two fistfuls of Bucky’s hair, Bucky’s made to show his signal, and then, he gets exactly what he wants.

Cable’s cock slides pasts his lips and Bucky feels his own softened dick twitch back to life. Unlike Frank, Cable already knows what Bucky can take; he doesn’t waste time going slow or easing into it. As soon as he’s past Bucky’s lips, he keeps going; he bullies his way into Bucky’s throat right away, dragging the kid close and holding him steady there.

“Look at that,” he grunts. “So wet and open, already used up but still so tight... Best part’a blow jobs, I think. No matter how many times you take it, sweet thing, you always stay just as tight.”

Bucky’s lungs start to ache already; he’s still reeling from Frank, his brain and his body are still so raw, like a fresh wound.

Thankfully, he doesn’t need to tap out. Cable know his way around things, it seems, because he pulls back and out in perfect time, just before the ache slips over the edge into true pain.

Bucky gasps for air, eyes opening to let the tears out. His heart and stomach both do back-flips when he sees the strings of spit and pre-cum that still connect him to Cable. Logan’s leaning in with Frank’s phone, probably getting a close-up of Bucky’s ruined face. Still, Bucky tries to smile for the camera like a good boy.

He only gets halfway, though, before Cable’s shoving his way back into Bucky’s mouth. He lets go of Bucky’s hair with one hand, though keeps good control over him with just one. He pulls Bucky close and still, thrusting deep but slow. Once he’s buried to the hilt, he stops, he stays planted firmly, for a few seconds at a time. Just enough to give Bucky a proper taste of true breathlessness. Just as he’s on the verge of choking, Cable lets him breathe again, though never fully leaving Bucky’s warm, wet embrace.

With his free hand, he gives Bucky’s already red-beaten cheeks light slaps, those too just enough to be a _taste_ of _what could be._

Bucky’s melting. Every bone in his body has been turned to jelly and his brain is all mushy, and all he exists for is to revel in the pleasure of serving, the pleasure of _giving_ pleasure.

Cable fucks him slowly but it is no less brutal than how Frank did it, just...in a different way. The slowness, it drags Bucky out of his own head. It’s like he leaves his body, stands next to himself and watches Cable use him and watches Frank and Logan watch him and watches Logan film it.

His dick is so hard again, the damp fabric of his shorts chafing him up, but he doesn’t care. His pleasure is a second thought, if even that. He doesn’t matter. As long as he’s a good boy, he’s happy, _God,_ he’s so happy.

But still, the chafing is... It’s just _a lot._ His skin is already electrified beyond belief and the electricity grows sharper and sharper, until he just can’t take it anymore.

It pains him to tap out.

Immediately, Cable’s hold on his hair goes soft, becoming a caress instead, and his dick disappears, then Bucky feels his face be gently petted, an arm around him to keep him upright.

“Hey there, kitten,” Cable’s rough voice says. “What’s wrong, sweet boy?”

 _“Hmmm…”_ is all Bucky can manage.

“Your Daddy’s right here, kitten. You want your Daddy?”

“He’s right, baby, Daddy’s here,” comes Logan’s perfect and familiar voice, so close, another warm hand petting down Bucky’s spine. “I’m right here, Daddy’s right here. Can you tell me why you tapped out, baby?”

 _“Hm,”_ Bucky moans again. “’S my-… Hm, shorts, Daddy.”

“Yeah, baby? What about ‘em? You gotta gimme a lil’ more than that if I’m gonna help you like you want.”

Bucky whines. “’S chafey,” he says, voice rasping from how his throat has been treated.

“Oh, baby… Those wet shorts chafin’ you, kitten? They hurtin’ you, baby?”

The kid nods slowly. “’S too much, Daddy… Get it _awaaaaay.”_

His chest blooms all warm when he feels a kiss be placed gently on his forehead.

“Okay, honey, you just relax, and we’ll get those shorts off right away.”

He feels his body move but he isn’t the one moving it, then his clothes are being taken off but he’s not the one taking them off. He doesn’t care, really, though, because at least the chafing is gone and that’s all he wanted.

“Good like that, honey?”

“Mh-hm… Good, Daddy.”

“That’s good, kitten. I’m proud’a you for tappin’ out when you needed to, sweetie. You did good. Daddy’s real happy you’re lookin’ out for yourself in the ways Daddy just can’t. That’s good, baby, it’s really good.”

“Mh…”

“You wanna stop now, kitten?”

Bucky shakes his head in the gentle hands that hold his face. “Wanna be good. Just-… Get the chafey away. ‘S good now, Daddy, promise. Wanna take care’a Daddy’s friends.”

“You sure, Bucky?” Cable says, then. “Everyone understands, if you need to stop.”

“Mh. Nah. Gimme dick, please…”

Someone laughs. Bucky’s glad people are happy. That’s always nice.

“Alright, kitten, but we’re gonna take it slow, whether you like it or not,” Logan says firmly. “Don’t want you gettin’ overwhelmed again, yeah?”

“Mh, ‘kay…”

Firm, though gentle, hands help him get back on his knees, having been shifted out of the position when they undressed him. They don’t let go of him until they see he’s able to at least _somewhat_ remain upright. It’s hard, but Bucky manages not to melt into a puddle on the floor. His body is still all jelly and his head feels heavy even though it also feels like it’s stuffed to the brim with cotton.

Cable holds his head more gently than before. His fingers thread through Bucky’s hair but don’t take hold like before. All but blindly, Bucky gets a good grip on Cable’s pants again. He opens his mouth wide to welcome the pretty cock that still begs his attention.

It enters his mouth with care. Like when Frank first started, it moves in a very particular way. Every thrust is languid, and pulls back again just as it’s passed the verge of his throat.

Though Bucky wants it differently, he wants it hard and fast and mean and brutal, this is good too. _Oh, God, this is good too._

In a way, it’s like the most blissful torture. He was in such a perfect space, only to be dragged out of it in the short time where he was ‘tapped out’, and _this,_ it pushes him back towards that place ever so slowly. It leads him there by the hand, invites him inside for tea and biscuits and fluffy pillows and warm blankets.

 _“Fuck,_ a’right, pretty boy,” Cable grunts, _finally_ holding Bucky steady with Cable’s cockhead dipping into his throat. “You ready for it, sweet thing? Said you wanted it all over your pretty face, didn’t ya?”

Bucky can only moan around the man’s cock.

Cable pulls out, Bucky whines. He scrambles to grab at Cables cock, hands wrapping around it and wasting no time in starting to stroke him. He squirms before the man, mouth open even as he moans and whines for the sweet gift he’s about to receive.

Frank has the phone now, and it’s held close to Bucky’s face, it’ll catch every moment of it.

 _“Gimme,”_ Bucky keens, so hard he could die. "Gimme, please, gimme, gimme, I wanna- hn, _gimme.”_

He shuts his eyes just as he sees Cable shiver. Good thing he did, because just a moment later, the hot spurts of cum start landing across his face. He feels it on his lips and his outstretched tongue, on his cheeks and his eyelids, and on his forehead and it’s probably in his hair too. He quickly swallows what’s already in his mouth then opens up again, hoping to catch more.

 _“Fuck,_ that’s pretty,” Frank says with a chuckle. “Know you can’t see it, Matty, but goddamn, he’s lookin’ damn pretty like that.”

“Yeah, he does,” Cable agrees between hard breaths, as Bucky does his best to milk the last of it out of him. “Go on, baby, tell Matt all about it, won’t ya?”

Bucky wants to _melt._ “’S so good,” he breathes, licking his lips to catch just one more taste. “’S all over me, in my hair and everythin’, gonna smell like cum for days, fuck, want more. Daddy, gimme more, please lemme have more?”

He leans in. He wraps his lips around Cable’s dick again, sucking on the head and lapping the dregs right from his slit.

Then Cable pulls Bucky off of him and leaves, but then his Daddy’s there so Bucky doesn’t mind. He holds Bucky to him, eyes so hot and hungry, and Bucky’s going to _die,_ he wants more, needs more.

“Oh, baby, look at you... My pretty kitty, a covered in cum and still gaggin’ for more. You want Daddy too?”

All Bucky can do is nod and sob.

“I know, baby. Daddy’s gonna take care’a you too, it’s okay.”

Bucky moans as fingers touch his face. They run all over his face then down to his mouth; Bucky’s a good boy, he lets them in immediately, only to melt in his Daddy’s arms when he tastes the cum on them. Oh, yes, Daddy’s making sure he’s all clean again, making sure he gets to taste all of it, doesn’t leave a single scrap behind.

Then, he’s being helped to his feet. A man on either his sides, easing him up, only for one of them to sweep him off his feet and carry him. Bucky is more than happy to nuzzle into his Daddy’s familiar chest.

“Sweet boy, let’s get you somewhere comfy so Daddy can take care’a you.”

All Bucky can do is smile like a loon and hold on tight.

Before long, though, he’s being gently set down on their bed. He lets out a relieved sigh, happy to finally stretch his legs and lay down.

Daddy’s warm hands move him. They shift him around, put him in position, lay him out just the way they all want him. Momentarily putting the herculean effort into lifting his head to discern what happened, he finds he’s laying just at the edge of the bed, legs hanging off the side. It’s quickly remedied though, by Frank and Cable sitting down by his sides. They each take one of his legs and hold it back, holding him open for Logan, who stands between them.

Cable has the camera now, running it all over Bucky’s body to capture every inch of him as it’s laid open.

“Beautiful,” he hums.

“Got that right,” Frank agrees. “Soft all over, too.”

“Ya’ll haven’t seen the best’a it yet,” Logan says with a smirk.

And then, very suddenly, two fingers slide easily into Bucky’s hole. His head falls back onto the mattress with a moan. Frank lifts his head, stuffing a pillow in under it, ensuring that Bucky can easily look down at all that’s happening.

“Fucked this pretty pussy this mornin’ and he’s still a lil’ open, just like a good whore,” Logan continues, fingers spearing in and out of Bucky’s body so very rapidly. “Don’t tell me my pretty boy went around drippin’a Daddy’s cum all day? Did you, baby?”

Bucky can’t help himself. His hands cling to whatever is closest; ‘whatever is closest’ just happens to be Cable’s thigh and Frank’s arm.

 _“Ah!_ Daddy! I-I-I tried, t-to get it all! I-In the shower! But I could feel it, Daddy! Leakin’ outta my pussy at school!” he cries and moans. “No more, Daddy! No fingers! Wanna- _oh!_ Wanna feel you! All’a you! Make me achey and empty when it’s done!”

The phone is suddenly right in front of his face. Fuck, his cheeks feels so hot.

“Go on, sweet thing, say it again,” Cable tells him.

Bucky moans breathily. “No more fingers! Gimme, now! Whe- When I-I’m still tight! A-And fuck me hard! Wanna hurt for ya when you’re gone! Think about you for day, feel you for days, drip with ya for days!”

“Fuck, shoulda told us what a filthy whore you found, patch,” Frank says. “Woulda lined up to fuck him ages ago.”

“Same here. Hell, I’d’ve brought a few more friends,” Cable adds.

Bucky cries out, nails digging into his hand-holds.

Logan’s fingers leave him. “Look at me, baby.”

Bucky’s hazy gaze makes it’s way up Logan’s body to his face, meeting his eyes. He pets Bucky’s thigh.

“You sure you want this, kitten? Might hurt.”

Bucky keens, nodding. “Want it, Daddy.”

“Okay, baby. But you gotta promise me you gotta say your words if it’s too much. Promise me?”

“Promise, Daddy, I promise, I’ll be good, I’ll say my words, Daddy, I promise.”

“Alright, honey.”

Bucky watches with bated breath as Logan finally undoes his belt and his jeans. He moans at the mere _sight_ of his Daddy’s cock, legs spreading wider on instinct while Logan slathers himself in lube.

“Look at him, what a good boy,” Frank says, his hands stroking down Bucky’s thigh and his chest. “So eager…”

Tears of joy fill Bucky’s eyes when he feels Logan’s cock press against his rim. The head nudging and pushing for entrance, Bucky’s body resisting just a little. But then it bullies inside anyway, and Bucky cries out, back arching off the bed, hands clinging to their guests. It doesn’t stop. Logan keeps pushing. He pushes deeper and deeper, and Bucky’s body still tries to resist but it feels _so good._ He feels even bigger than normal, the slight tug of pain at being underprepared giving the immense pleasure just a smallest of sharp edges. It digs its claws into Bucky’s body and rips into his flesh, pleasure seeping into his blood and filling him with heat.

His ignored little cock pulses as he cums, spurting all over both himself and everyone else. The breath is trapped in his throat and he can’t even scream. All he can do is stare as the world spins around him.

"Holy shit, ain’t that a treat," Cable murmurs. “He did it again. Came untouched. You got him trained right, patch.”

Logan chuckles, still pushing on, hands clamped onto Bucky’s thighs. “You should see him when he’s got his cage on. The lil’ thing still squirts like crazy.”

“Damn…” Frank hums. “Next time, eh?”

The others laugh too.

Bucky still feels like he’s left the planet. The feeling keeps growing. He’s catapulted deeper and deeper into space the deeper Logan reaches within him, until he can _finally_ feel the man’s hips pressed to his.

 _“Ah! Daddy!”_ he whines. _“Oh, fuck, oh, God!”_

“Tell me how it feels, kitten.”

 _“So good!_ Oh, god, aah-ha-ah, fuck, it’s- oh, it’s so good!”

Frank and Cable both lean in. The camera focuses on Bucky’s hole as it struggles to take Logan. It feels like a red-hot steel rod has been shoved into him; massive, unyielding, and searing hot. The pleasure-pain _burns_ him from the inside out.

“Sure you want it hard, baby? ‘Cause y’know how Daddy does _hard.”_

The tears stream down his face, every inch of his body quivers like a leaf in the wind. _“Yes!_ Yes, yes, yes, Daddy, _yes!”_

“Alright, baby, you asked for it.”

And then he starts to move.

Without missing a beat, he starts to pound his body into Bucky’s, driving his cock home at every thrust, never missing the opportunity to be as deep within him as physically possible.

With every slap of skin on skin, a punched out moan leaves Bucky’s limp mouth. All he can do is lay there and _take it._ They hold him down, hold him in place, he couldn’t move even if he _wanted_ to.

Fiery pleasure and icy aches flood through Bucky one after the other, mixing in his gut and blowing up into steam that fills him, leaving him as crying whines and reedy whimpers. His softening cock makes a most valiant effort to fill again, but there just isn’t enough blood in his body to let it. He can feel it laying limp and useless, even as it leaks a steady stream of pre-cum onto his skin. He must be a _mess._

That doesn’t stop Frank from running his fingers through it. Bucky cries as he watches Frank taste it.

“Damn, the whole thing’s just too sweet, ain’t it?” he says.

Bucky thrills at being called a _thing,_ an _it._ He’s nothing, he’s just a hole, a toy to be used and discarded, passed around to all your friends until they’re bored of him.

Cable follows his lead and tastes it too.

“Damn, you’re right, Castle. Sweeter than sugar, this little thing.”

“Tight, too,” Logan agrees, voice strained from his efforts. “Tight as a vice, this pussy. Wait ‘til you get a turn. We’ll make sure to leave it all sloppy for ya, Cable.”

“My thanks,” the man in question says. “Bet it’ll still be tight as a vice when you’re done, though. He’s a good little whore like that, isn’t he? Always tight but always eager to take it.”

“Got that right,” Logan informs.

Bucky is too busy floating in space, to really understand what’s going on. All he knows is that he’s going to keep getting fucked.

All he can truly feel is the rhythmic emptying and filling of his body; filled to the brim, then emptied out, only to do it over again more times than he can count. It’s barely even pleasure anymore. He can’t tell the difference between _this_ and his normal state, because _this_ has eclipsed everything and _become_ his new normal. His body’s on fire.

It stops.

The emptying stops. He stays full. Logan stays inside him, grinding into him as if he can somehow force himself to reach deeper as he fills Bucky with _heat._

Fuck, it’s so hot, he can feel it burning inside him like lava on cold ground, melting him.

 _“Fuck,”_ Logan groans.

Then Bucky’s empty again, but it alright, because he can watch his Daddy rub his beautiful cock and drip the last of himself on Bucky’s skin. It still feels like burning lava, and it melts through his skin.

All the hands on his body start to move and shuffle, and he watches blankly as their owners do too. Frank switches places with Logan. Cable doesn’t waste time in focusing the camera on Logan’s fingers as they run through the cum stains on Bucky’s body, nor when they move up to his lips and Bucky laps at them lamely.

“Did we break him? Looks like we just about fucked him unconscious,” Frank says, even as he’s spreading Bucky’s cheeks open to watch his quivering hole.

“Don’t worry bout it,” Logan says as he repaints his fingers in cum and dips them past Bucky’s lips. “He gets all soft and quiet after his second or third orgasm. Give it a minute. He’ll be begging for it again as soon as his brains not all mush anymore.”

Logan is right, and Bucky is steadily working back to that point. Every second that Frank isn’t fucking him, is one second closer to Bucky being somewhat coherent again.

 _“Mh…”_ he whines. “Mis'r Frank?”

Frank’s quickly leaning over him slightly, looking into his eyes, hands petting Bucky’s thighs. “Yeah, pretty boy, what is it? What d’you need?”

“Stop lookin’ at it, and jus' fuck it a'ready,” Bucky grunts, and grins to himself when it makes everyone laugh.

“You heard him, Castle,” Cable says, smirking. “Hop to it, marine.”

“Don’t gotta tell me twice.”

 _“Aah-ah!”_ is the noise that leaves Bucky a few moments later, when he feels Frank’s dick push into him.

It still aches, though not as sharply as it did when Logan went for it. He’s already been broken open; Frank is just picking at the scabs of the wound.

 _“Fuck,_ you were right, patch,” the man grunts as he bottoms out. “This pussy’s still tight as hell.”

Bucky’s hands shake as he reaches for Frank. He gets a hold of the mans shirt, tugging on it desperately.

“Fuck me,” he whines. “Fuck me, _please!”_

“Your wish, my command, and all that…”

Unlike the last time Frank got a turn, he doesn’t tip-toe around it this time. He’s learned his lesson. He knows what’s wanted of him, and he gives it without hesitation.

He fucked into Bucky’s needy body without abandon. His body collides with Bucky’s like an eighteen-wheeler truck. All Bucky can do it claw at his shirt and cry.

 _“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!”_ he moans at every thrust.

It burns inside him worse than before. It aggravates the wound within him, pours salt into it and sets it back on fire. The pleasure stabs like a knife.

It’s easy to fall back into incoherency. It’s so easy. It’s just too easy to disappear out of his head and into only his body. Thoughts cease to exist, leaving only _sensation._

He feels the frantic fucking into his body. His nerves are alight with electricity. He lays there and breathes, and _feels._

“Look at that, boy’s all gone again.”

“Trust me, he loves it.”

And he _does._ It’s _brilliant._ Bucky’s no believer or anything, but this must be like what it feels like to be touched by God. His skin itches to burst. He feels too massive for his body to contain, the sensations overfilling him.

It feels like he cums again but he can’t say for sure.

“Fuck, look at him, all gone and still squirtin’ like that.”

Oh, does that mean he came again?

“Told you he was a perfect lil’ whore, didn’t I?”

“You sure did, patch.”

“Just hurry up, Castle. I wanna get my turn too before he passes out completely.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it, he'll stay awake. Even if he doesn’t, just wake him like this.”

A pang of sharp pleasure stabs through Bucky’s chest as his nipples are tugged and twisted; a cry leaves him, his body arching into the pull.

“I’ll be damned…”

“Wakes him right up. Plus, I’m gonna show you idiots how to _really_ fuck his throat.”

“You have my attention.”

“Damn, mine too.”

“Shut up, Castle. Less talking, more fucking, before we all die of old age.”

“Yeah, yeah, _excuse me_ for enjoyin’ myself.”

He keeps pushing fast and hard. The tug on his nipples woke Bucky up again, just like they said. It pulled him back into his head.

Now all he can think about is the three men all leaning over him, the camera catching every second of him being ruined, the _stranger_ who is fucking him and the _other_ stranger waiting for _his_ turn to fuck Bucky. He looks at them all with big eyes. They’re so handsome; they all feel so good inside him, they all treat him so nice.

Bucky moans when Frank pulls out of him. He watches the man strip his dick quickly and groan as he blows; Bucky feels it land all over his ass and his little cock, and just inside him when Frank slips the head back in to give him just a little bit to keep.

“There ya go, Cable. One sloppy pussy, as ordered,” Frank chuckles.

“You mock, but I know what I like, what’s wrong with that?”

They trade places and the camera trades hands, as they talk.

“Nothin’, man. And I’m all for fuckin’ a sloppy pussy, don’t get me wrong, but I mean, it don’t beat a fresh, tight one, in my opinion.”

“Agree to disagree, and all that,” Cable hums.

Still, just like Frank did, Cable spends a moment spreading Bucky open just to admire his used hole

“Fuckin’ look at this wrecked pussy... Beautiful. All messy for me, ain’t it? All fucked out and still greedy for more. Oath, pretty boy, if I didn’t know patch would kill me for it, I’d steal you away in a heartbeat.”

“You’re right. I’d kill you.”

“Predictable as ever, Logan.”

And then, there’s suddenly a warm, wet tongue delving into Bucky’s body, and all Bucky can do is cling to his Daddy and moan for mercy.

“The little whore tastes perfect everywhere, doesn’t he?” he moans when he pauses.

"Damn, Cable, if you wanted my load that bad, coulda just got on your knees and said _please.”_

“Nah. You’re married. I don’t trifle with the married ladies, _Mrs. Murdock.”_

“Fuck you, Cable!”

“And you said _I_ should say please…”

At least Bucky doesn’t have to tell them to shut up this time, not that he’s sure that he even could if he wanted to; Cable gets back to it, his tongue slithering back into Bucky to drive him crazy. But the point of this isn’t to eat Bucky’s ass, they all know. Soon enough, after only a few moments, Cable stands back up and wets his dick with lube.

Bucky writhes as it slowly drives into him.

“Damn, still tight too,” Cable mutters.

Like the others, he sets a hard, fast pace. The slap of skin and meeting of bodies is still music to Bucky’s ears. Each noise reminds him _exactly_ of his position, what’s happened until then, what’s _still_ happening, and what’s _going to_ happen.

It’s all he can think about as he’s being fuck into delirium once more. He’s such a slut; a thirsty whore who jumped on every dick presented to him. They’re right, he’s a nasty bitch, a filthy whore, a hungry little cumslut. He _wants_ this. He _wanted_ them to use him, to _break_ him. He cuddled up to Logan’s knee knowing _exactly_ what he wanted out of it and how to get his Daddy to give it to him. It doesn’t matter who it is, does it? Bucky is still a cock-hungry whore who couldn’t care less. All he wants is to be fucked, no matter who it is. If they have a cock to stick in him, he welcomes any takers.

Cable’s orgasm takes him by surprise. He moans as Cable spends all over him, covering his dick and up his belly to his chest. If only he could’ve got it all on his face, instead...

“Turn him around,” comes Logan’s voice.

And they do. Moved like a doll, put into whatever position his owner desires, they turn him to hang his head over the edge of the mattress instead. He can feel his hole leaking both lube and cum, and the latter sliding down his body to stain the sheets too.

Blood rushes to his head.

Logan takes one of his hands.

“Alright, baby, can you talk to me?”

“Mh- yeah?” is all Bucky can squeeze out.

“You gonna let Daddy ruin your throat? And if they’re up for it, maybe we can all cum on that pretty face? You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

 _Oh, yes,_ that sounds perfect. It’s hard to make the words, so all he does is smile and squeeze Logan’s hand.

“That’s good, baby. Perfect boy. Go on, then. Open that pretty mouth.”

Bucky does.

His heart thrills with joy when Logan’s dick fills his mouth. No matter how big of a whore he is, Bucky still loves Daddy’s cock the best.

He lays back and lets it happen, knowing to squeeze Daddy’s hand again if he needs a break.

But Daddy knows just how to do it. He fucks into his throat fast but not too quickly, goes deep but doesn’t stay too long, hard but just enough that it doesn’t hurt. Bucky revels in feeling Logan. His cock in his throat, balls on his face, body rutting against him like an animal, hot breaths ghosting down on his chest.

“Fuck, you gettin’ all that?”

“Don’t worry, I got it.”

Bucky can’t see, but he hopes they’re touching themselves. Getting themselves to the edge so they can cover Bucky’s face in it. God, he wants it, wants to be covered in it, covered in what he drove out of them, what his body drove out of them.

The drool pours down his face; or maybe it’s _up_ his face, considering his position. Either way, he couldn’t keep it in even if he wanted to. He unwillingly makes noises around Logan’s cock, choking and gagging, small coughs and reedy breaths.

“Fuck, baby, so beautiful,” Logan tells him. “You guys, _fuck,_ you about ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Okay, kitten, get ready.”

Bucky gives his hand a limp squeeze to signal he’s ready.

He gasps and gags as Logan pulls out.

When he opens his eyes, all three of them stand over him, dicks out, jerking them quick. Frank has the camera at the ready.

The only noise Bucky can make is a broken moan, as he shuts his eyes and opens his mouth.

Oh, fuck, his poor dick makes another valiant effort to join in, the aching pleasure pulsing in his body, when he feels the first spurts of it. It comes and comes, oh, God, there’s so much, they’re all giving him so much, _yes,_ oh, he’s going to be covered in it, it’s going to be all over him. He feels it in his mouth, stray drips landing there, all their tastes mixing together. He swallows quickly and opens his mouth again, hoping for more.

One by one, they seem to take turns wiping their dicks down his face, in his hair, cleaning themselves off on him. Oh, yes, oh, God, he’s just a cumdump, just a little toy for them to use up and cum into and onto, then put away wet when they’ve had their fun, only blessing him with his own pleasure if they happen to be in the mood, if they deign to be so kind.

“Fuck, someone take a picture of that, I _need_ that picture.”

“Damn, same here.”

“Me too.”

“You wanna take care’a him? We can probably scrounge up a snack for him outta the kitchen.”

“Probably oughta make some tea for that throat of his, huh?”

“Thanks. ‘Ppreciate it.”

“You want us to leave after? You wanna be alone, I mean.”

“Nah, hang around for a bit. He’ll probably wanna talk to ya once he’s back in his head. Not gonna be there to keep ya’ll company, though.”

“No worries, patch. We’ll get comfy on the couch. Call for us, if he needs anything.”

Bucky can hear them but their words don’t really register very much. All he does is lay there and bask in what a good boy he’s been, what a perfect, pretty kitty he was.

It feels amazing.

*

Bucky insists they all take a picture together, once he’s all cleaned up and somewhat dressed. He doesn’t tell them the details of what he plans to do with it.

It’s just a simple selfie of him perched in Logan’s lap on the couch, Cable and Frank leaning in from either side to fit in the frame.

He sends it to Natasha immediately.

_Bucky:_

OOF

**Nat:**

**.....**

**dont tell me you did what i think this picture is supposed to imply that you did**

_Bucky:_

_is this picture implying that i just got gangbanged by logan and his two big-dicked friends, because thats what it was supposed to imply_

**Nat:**

**god, youre a whore 😂😂  
**

_Bucky:_

_i know, and its Great_ 😘🍆💦🍑❤️

**Nat:**

**tell me EVERYTHING**

_Bucky:_

_buy me an icebag to sit on and youve got a deal_

**Nat:**

**dhgdvdbshfsv**

_Bucky:_

_if i ask nice, maybe theyll let me show u some of the video_

**Nat:**

**VIDEO????**

**hgddvbjjyrrvbjf WHORE**

_Bucky:_

_i repeat,_ 😘🍆💦🍑❤️

**Author's Note:**

> might bring in a few more ppl for bucky to play with.....
> 
> first to come to mind?? mister matt, of course, and we cant have matt without his dear husband there to keep him company


End file.
